Medical devices may be subject to a number of often conflicting performance requirements such as flexibility and strength. In some instances, improved flexibility may come at the expense of reduced strength. Increased strength may come at the expense of reduced flexibility. Because each patient is unique, there may be a unique balance of performance parameters such as flexibility and strength optimal for a particular patient. Moreover, the optimal balance of flexibility and strength for a particular patient may vary during a procedure, depending on vasculature encountered.
Therefore, a need remains for medical devices that can be adjusted in performance parameters such as flexibility, stiffness and compressive strength, particularly in situ.